Seeing angels
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Iggy is a blind -and currently homeless- kid who wishes things could have turned out different. then one day he is visited by a girl he can actually see! but why? And what does he really feel for her? IxNxE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I've only read the first two books, so don't sue me if I'm missing anything… thank-you. Also this story is placed in an older era where blacks, and handicapped people where mistreated and stuff like that. Also (yes one more thing…) Iggy is 18 and Nudge is 15. (I'm still keeping the age difference), but it's only three years, oh and the others will be in here, but I've decided to screw with their ages some, here they are: Max: 21, Fang: 21, Gazzy: 12, Angel: 16, hey like I said, sue me if you don't like it. Because flamers will be… weeelll let's just keep that to myself, because =~.*=)**

**Iggy's POV**

I sat there in the sunny, dusty ally way feeling the sun on my face and hearing the gently movements all around me.

I had long before memorized the ways into here, and the secret ways out.

Though I probably looked like a troublesome teen who was homeless, and jobless, I was actually… okaaay, so _maybe, __**maybe**_ I _was _a troublesome, homeless, jobless teen, but it was for a good reason.

I am blind.

When your blind people tend to treat you different; yeah apparently when your blind people think that you're less capable…

_I_find that offending.

Before I became sightless, I had been the head chef in the best restaurant in town. I could cook with the best of them; I was good with my hands in general, though I hadn't developed my current skill for creating explosives then.

I would have kept on cooking and working, would've become a successful person. Had the restaurant not taken a nose-dive in its finances.

There was a time where things had gotten pretty bad, I was only able to scrape in a few pennies each day, and there were never more than two or three customers at a time. Things were bad, and I was having trouble keeping up to debts, and other things that required money.

Then I had discovered that my older sister Max had become pregnant with her and her husband's first child, I knew I had to support her, Fang was successful, but he didn't make the kind of money I did. So I offered Max and Fang the rest of my savings, about $350 (**A/N** that should be quite a bit in the older times right? Kinda like a few thousand?). They hadn't known about my newfound financial crises, but if I had told Max or Fang, they would never have let me give them the money, they were kind, and stubborn that way.

I had decided to work over time, and that had worked for a little bit, but fewer and fewer people came, and the people in charge of finance were less and less responsible with the money we had managed to gain. Eventually the venture failed, and we were forced to shut down our little shop. I was deeply saddened by losing it, but I told no one.

From there on I worked one odd job to another, barely scraping by. Then I had seen it.

It was an add in the window of an optometrist (**A/N **that is an eye doctor place… right?). It claimed it needed to test a new type of eye surgery and it would pay two hundred dollars to those who would test it out, I didn't have eye problems, so I didn't think I could be accepted at all, but when I had asked the man, Jeb-according to his name tag, he had smiled and welcomed me inside saying

"Welcome-"

"Iggy" I had filled in

"Iggy, I am Jeb Batchelder, and I will be the one who will perform the tests. Before we continue, are you sure you want to?" the question had seemed so simple, the procedure had to be safe… right?

"Yeah, I want to continue" I told him, he smiled, and almost seemed sad.

Then I had gone under a new type of surgery and two and a half hours later, I woke up to blackness, I couldn't see a thing.

At first it had scared me, the darkness and all, especially because I had once seen everything the way it was supposed to be. After I had become blind I was given the promised two hundred dollars, I also received many apologies by the white-coated people with varying degrees of sincerity and then I had been on my way.

Soon after my becoming, I was no longer accepted as a normal citizen, no matter where I went the people wouldn't hire me; they thought I was too unstable and too handicapped to do anything.

So here I was now, homeless, jobless, sightless, and troublesome, as many of my newer ventures into the explosives department had gone terribly wrong, I guess I blew up one to many houses…

The sunshine that had been shining down unchallenged in the ally was suddenly blocked, and I jumped up; freaked out, I hadn't heard anyone approaching, but sure enough I could hear the slight movements in the air now.

"Who's there" I called, a young voice replied me

"Your guardian angel"

****************************************=|.|=**

**Sorry the chapter was short. I can't help the length, sorry… as well as reading books, I'm a manga freak (lolz) so I've been reading tons of manga recently, which is random, anyways this was prologue-y, sorry. But that's the way it is. Well enjoy your day, night, or whatever… see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back again after the long weekend. Mmmmm Easter is soo nice, and I feel soo lucky Jesus died for us, then came back to life… ahh yes. Anywhoosal here is the next chapter and whatnot, oh and this story is now going to be officially dedicated to Bbqsaucelover because she is awesome. So read her story 'born to kill' and stuff cause she is amazong! **

*********************************************=U.U=**

**Iggy's POV**

"Who's there!" I yelled then I leapt backwards and promptly hit the wall. I looked about frantically before I sadly realized that I couldn't see. I sighed; anyone who could sneak up on me like that had to be deadly.

"I _told _youI'm _your _guardian angel" came the impatient huff of a girl; she sounded a bit younger than him, perhaps sixteen? Fifteen? Maybe even fourteen?

"Over here!" she called I looked towards the source of the voice I heard, and nearly fell over

"Oh my god. I can _see _you" I say staring at her, she looked fifteen, she was chocolate-y brown with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes, she looked at me curiously

"Yes, you can see me… is there something wrong with that?" I shook my head

"I shouldn't be able to see you" I paused, and then added "I'm blind"

"You must be, that or you see people like me all the time" she said

"What do you mea- oh" I just realized something else about this girl, she had tawny brown wings with what seemed to be a 13 foot wingspan, oh yeah, and she was flying with them. I gaped at her.

"Much better!" she said happily smiling, then she continued to talk "I was wondering why you weren't freaking out towards the whole, wing thing, and I'm black and all so I figured that you might be racist, but I don't think that you're the type of person who would be racist, hmmm… your probably wondering how I got my wings, oh and who I am too right?" she didn't even let me answer before she sped on "Well, you can call me Nudge, before I became an angel I was called Monique, but now I'm Nudge, because as you can see I'm an angel, which is probably why you can see and all" I got the feeling this liked to talk, I would have to learn the skill of tuning out better before I would be able to spend any vast amount of time with her.

"Uhhh, I'm Iggy, I'm not an angel" I told her, she laughed merrily

"Of course _you're_ not an angel _I _am! Silly, I have wings see? I don't think you have wings or do you? Man if you had wings then that would be soo amazing" yes, I didn't think she would be one to shut up at all. I decided to interrupt her

"Look, um, Nudge, it's been really nice to meet you, and it's crazy that I can see you but, I should probably go now…" she looked alarmed

"No! I'm supposed to follow you and guard you and stuff! I'm supposed to be a guardian angel!"

"Nudge, I don't know how you go those wings, or if I'm just delusional, but I don't think you're a guardian angel. So you should probably go back to your family"

"I'm not a delusion, I really am real, and I am really supposed to be with you, at least for a while, but you can't leave me! I… don't… have… a… family…" she mumbled the last bit

"What did you say?" I asked

"I said I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY" she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. I had hit a painful spot, I knew how it felt to be alone, and I thought '_hey, your alone, she's alone, together you guys won't be so… alone' _

"Fine, you can stay with me for a while, but could you cut back on the talking? I need to hear. Look, don't cry okay? Here I'll, uh, show you how to make a small detonator, if you want" she perked up a bit, good I wasn't soo used to the cheering up thing yet.

"Okay, I'll watch you" she sidled up to me, and I could feel the heat from her body soak into my skin, I looked at her again, at her large brown eyes, filled with hope for a new day, maybe, it wouldn't be as heard as I thought.

***********************************************=Z.Z=

**Yeah, it's short, DEAL WITH IT! It's late night, and I went through heck trying to understand a hair dye package instructions sheet, it was my first time dying my hair, and gawd that was a tiring ordeal… well see you next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! If you do something really great might happen to you! *not guaranteed* ^-^**

**|.|**** = - Meow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! I just got back from visiting New York city! I'm gonna type this out real quick, so it's gonna be short.**

************************************************=+.+=**

'_I looked at her again, at her large brown eyes, filled with hope for a new day; maybe, it wouldn't be as hard as I thought.'_

**Iggy's POV**

…Or maybe this will be fricken impossible!

I surveyed the surroundings with my senses, it smelt horrid, like sweet explosives gone wrong, and I could feel the heat from blast, and judging by Nudge's 'oh no… oops…' and her nervous laugh I could tell it looked pretty bad too. I rested my head against my head and groaned

"Nudge, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I just did it the way you showed me and told me to, I don't know why it went soo wrong!" she exclaimed, I could see the black ash on her face of her bomb-gone-wrong, I wiped it off for her, she blushed "Thanks"

"No problem" I nodded, then went back to scanning the area, I could hear the faint shouts of the police that were coming, probably to arrest us…

"Come on, let's go Nudge" I took her hand and began to lead her away using one of the escape routes I had planned

"We're going to come back, right?" she asked, I shook my head

"We can never go back there"

**************************************************=O.-=**

**Short. What I tell ya? review pleases!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter, but I don't have much want to write nowadays so if I am a slow updater, sorry, I know I owe an apology to my other story readers… anyways hope you like the chapter.**

**Iggy's POV**

I sighed shivering in the coldness of the night. We had run for who knows how long and made it to a beach-y area, where we had decided to spend the night in a small cave in the side of the cliff over looking the ocean. I hadn't fallen asleep yet even though my companion was out like a light.

"No! Don't do it!" she suddenly screamed, I looked at her in panic, her eyes were still closed, flicking around frantically under her eye lids, she burst out screaming again

"Angel, Gazzy! Come back, don't do it! …Come back… I… I need you guys! Come on! Please! No!" she stopped again, I kept looking at her, I wondered if I should wake her up and stop her nightmare when she whisper-screamed a very familiar name

"Why Jeb… just let me go! I don't want to be here anymore, let me go free, and stop hurting angel and Gazzy… please, I thought, I thought you loved us… why? WHY?" she was really screaming now, sweat was forming on her face, and her wings were thrashing about, and though they looked soft they hurt like a bitch when smashed against your face.

"Nudge! GET UP!" I shouted shaking her roughly; she coughed and gasped waking up from whatever was hurting her so bad. She grabbed at my arm desperately

"Iggy, don't let me go." She said sobbing now; she pressed her face into my shoulder, I was unsure of what to do so I just let her cry, occasionally patting her back or giving encouraging words

"Nudge, you've got to tell me what happened" I told her an hour later, after she had cried herself out.

"Iggy, you don't want to know. I don't want you to know, you're too nice to be pushed with some other freak kids' problems." I ran my hand down from the top of her head, down her soft slightly curly hair, and onto her back, and then I pulled her closer into a hug. I didn't say anything else, I just held her close. Soon her breathing evened out, her hypnotic breathing was making me sleepy I closed my eyes

"I'm only gonna rest my eyes for a momennnnnn…"

When I woke it was late in the day, Nudge was no where to be seen

"Dammit" I cursed, how had I let myself sleep for so long! …And where was Nudge? I called to her… no reply "NUDGE!" called again

"What?" she asked her head popping down from the top of the cave, I had an incredible urge to turn my head upside down to see her face upright, but I didn't

"Where were you?" I asked

"No where" she answered

"Nudge"

"What? Can't I be alone sometimes!" she exclaimed

"No, you can't, besides, how can I keep an eye on you if your running off?" I told her

"Sorry Ig, it's just… I had…"

"…a bad dream?" I finished, she nodded

"I was with you when it happened… please Nudge, tell me what happened" I begged, she looked at me very seriously

"No Iggy, some things are netter left unknown."

"Nudge, you have to…. Jeb was the one who operated on my eyes and made me blind!" she looked at me differently now

"He did? Oh, I mean… Fine I'll tell you, but only if you swear not to tell another soul." I put my hand to my chest

"I swear it"

"Okay it goes like this…"

**Haha! Cliffy! Actually I have no time to type anymore though I would like to make a nice and long 6 page chapter for you guys… sorry. But please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel kind of mean for not updating soo many of my stories (not this one but other ones) in soo long… I hope you readers like this though! **

**Nudge's POV**

Okay, so I didn't really want to tell Iggy what had happened so many years ago, but, I had promised him I would, and he had promised not to tell. So I had to tell him my story.

"Okay Iggy, four years ago, I wasn't an angel, I was normal, I lived with another girl named Angel who was a year older than me, and a young boy named the gasman, but we always just called him Gazzy, he was eight."

"We were all adopted by a man named Jeb, who you said you knew, and we were all very happy together, but Jeb, was a sort of scientist/alchemist, and the project he was working on at work was driving him wild with excitement, every night he would come home babbling about different types of surgery procedures, and genetic hybrids, we of course had no idea what he was talking about."

"But one night, he came home particularly wild; Angel had said she could smell the liquor on his breath. He tried to take us somewhere, but we refused, he broke Gazzy's arm, and nearly raped Angel, but she made him promise that if, she left with him, and allowed him to experiment on her, then he would leave us alone. He agreed, but by that time, all of us had been stuck hypodermic needles filled with who-knows-what."

"Then just like that he left, he grabbed Angel, and left us alone. We, we began to get sick, I think, I think Gazzy d-di-died." I broke down sobbing as all of the memories I had tried to lock away came back to me, Iggy tried to comfort me, he rubbed my back between my wings and was murmuring something comforting, probably, I couldn't really hear him, because there was one more thing I had to tell him, just one more confession

"Iggy, there's one more thing, that was the day I died"

**Good place for a cliffy? No? well this chapter had to be short, because it had to be the explanation, and well yeah, it's not that long, and like I said a sentence or so ago, C L I F F Y. hmmm… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read Tsubasa by CLAMP, got to book twenty one and finished it, the rest wasn't in library. My mind is heavy right now.**

**Iggy's POV**

She was really beginning to freak me out now, but she did seem upset.

"Look Nudge." I placed my head on her chest; I could hear the steady ThUmP-tHuMp of her heart beat. "I can hear your heart beating right now. That means you are _alive, _if you were dead, then your heart would not be beating, trust me you are fine, and even if you were dead, you wouldn't stay that way forever." She nodded tears falling down her face. And her body was trembling at my touch. Then she shuddered.

"No, Iggy. I Am dead." There was such resolve, and intensity in her voice, I couldn't help but believe it.

"But then, why would you be here with me if you were dead?" I asked

"Because, I came back to life." She replied I laughed, she looked offended

"Nudge, it's impossible to come back to life." She wasn't smiling, she seemed serious.

"Iggy, listen, the time in which I was alive, in which I lived my life, was over a hundred years ago."

"That's impossible!" I exclaimed

"No its not." Her eyes had a look of sadness in them.

"It is, if it were really such a long time ago, how could you have had access to hypodermic needles, and such."

"The past was the time in which I was born, and in which was where I lived most of my life.

But there was a being who resided with us, and that being came from the future, when it came, it left the way into the future open for anyone who pleases to go. Jeb went. He was interested in the sciences that were there. When he came back with all of his things, that he currently had, and had created a device to keep the way into the future open, he killed the being that had come to live with us.

But that being had warned that it's demise could never come that easily, I think that the reason I am 'alive' right now is because of the being, I remember after my death, a soothing warmth, like non other that you have seen, a peace was brought upon me, and I lay in a field of white flowers, I was so happy. But then the being came to me, I was charged with becoming a guardian angel for the one who was going to be plagued, by the one who had caused my death.

Don't you see Iggy? After Jeb left, he came into this time, in search for more guinea pigs. And I came into existence once more to keep you safe from my murderer." I was speechless; I didn't know how this could have come into play, time travel? Becoming an angel? A murder? I groaned and put my hands to my head. She tried to hold me. But I pushed her away

"No, just…. Just leave me alone for a while okay? I'm in a freaking hidden cave, I think I'll be safe in here." She nodded and jumped from the entrance of the cave, anyone else who might have done it would be dead, but no not her, she just flew up again. Smiled in a sorry way and flew off somewhere.

I sighed. What had I gotten my self into?

**Short chapter that is all I can manage nowadays, hate me, love me that's all I can do. Review. Please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Onigiri… Yum! ;P **

***Laugh* I just get rice and make it ball-shaped with my hands ^**o**^ yay another chapter… haha I just finished writing the last one! :P well enjoy! P.s random listening to an Avril Lagvinge cd, specifically 'The best damn thing' my fav from this album (as taken out from the library ;P) …. (OvO) - yay for chicken!**

**Nudge's POV**

"Oh my god, he doesn't believe me! He hates me for sure, gawd what have I done!" I sobbed as I flew.

But now, after opening up my heart so much all my wounds were fresh. I just flew on, and sobbed, and sobbed, a sudden pain filled my body, my wings stiffened out at an awkward angle and I began a free-fall descent. I could feel it within me, the thing inside that was consuming from the inside out. I vaguely wondered how much time I had left before I fell prey to it forever? Then the darkness enveloped me and I relaxed into its grip.

**Iggy's POV**

Where the hell was Nudge? She should be back by now? I crawled to the front of the cave carefully and began to slowly climb up the rocky surface to the top.

When I got to the top, I wasted no time in catching my breath, instead I began to run up what I thought was to be the cost line, looking for the only thing I could see, Nudge. But she didn't appear, I kept running, I was shouting now

"Nudge! Nudge! Nudge, where are you!" I couldn't hear a reply, but then again, the ocean was roaring. Then I thought I could see a spark of colour, and a faint reply came to my ears "Iggy, Iggy, I'm… over here." I ran towards the spot I had heard from. Soon I was waist deep in the surf, I ignored it.

"NUDGE!" I screamed. Something warm bumped up against me, I grabbed it, and slowly felt it, yes! It was Nudge! After coming to that realization, I grew hot, as I realized how I had just touched her. but one more thing I realized, that scared me the most. She wasn't visible, nor was she breathing.

**Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! CLIFFYY! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples, it's summer vacation, so I have no idea when, and if this'll get posted, I sort of have writer's block, only it's more like story specific… this is one of the blocked stories, so if the quality of the story seems to decline, sorry, don't worry it'll get better.**

**Iggy's POV**

I carefully made sure that I had gotten a firm grasp on her, and then I slowly and painstakingly made my way back to our cave home.

Once there I cautiously laid her down on the floor, I managed to light a fire, once I could feel the heat on my face I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. But there was still the question of what had happened to her.

If only I could see! I wouldn't be so hindered in helping her, dammit why! Why can I not see?

If I weren't so stupid than I would never have sent her away, she'd be safe. She'd be smiling that smile and cheerily telling me that she was my angel.

"Nudge" I murmured to her near silent body

"DAMMIT NUDGE, GET UP!" I yelled at her now, tears flowing from my stupid sightless eyes.

I watched over her for three days straight, without ever leaving the cave. On the third night I collapsed from lack of food and rest.

**Nudge's POV**

My eyes opened to a bright light. I opened them wide, where was I? It looked like one of the scenes that were painted on Asian vases. There were delicate yellow flowers around me, and a sparkling stream that flowed smoothly away from a mountain whose peak was shrouded in mist.

"Iggy?" I called tentatively, he didn't answer me. Where was he?

I stretched my wings out and took flight, as I journeyed deeper into this land I was more and more enraptured with its beauty and peacefulness.

As I lay down in the field which I had first woken in, I closed my eyes. I had searched for him long enough, now it was time to do something for myself. I was just going to take a small nap, and then I would look some more, later… maybe.

He was probably fine, if the two of us were somewhere in this realm, than he should be fine. Yeah he was just fine, so if I didn't look for him so hard, it wouldn't hurt him. I yawned and my eyes closed of their own accord.

"Nudge" I opened my eyes groggily

"What" I asked

"Get up" Commanded the voice

"I don't wanna" I complained

"Do it" is said forcefully

"Fine, fine" I muttered, and slowly got up. Strange, there wasn't a person in sight.

"You must leave here" the voice came again, I looked around again, still not a person in sight

"Why can't I see you?" I asked desperately

"When truth is revealed to you, then the world is too. From the little truth that you know, you are able to see this land, but you are not even close to being able to see the inhabitants of this place." it explained

"Yeah, okay, sure, just let me sleep some more" I said

"Nudge, you can't, not yet, you still have someone important to you, do you not?"  
>"Who do I have that's important to me? I have been alone in this world forever" I told the voice, lying down again<p>

"You are not alone! Now WAKE UP" the voice commanded me with such force that I had to comply

"Wake up" it repeated,

"I _am _up!" I complained

"No you haven't. You must wake up, before the chance is lost to you!"

"How do I wake up, if I'm already up?" I asked

"You know how"

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled, but I got no reply. If I am supposed to wake up, how can I force myself to? Maybe if I tell myself that it is all just a dream. Maybe then I'll wake up.

… … …

No! I just can't, it doesn't work! I-I want so badly just to give up, but the voice, the voice told me I had someone and something important left to do, but what?

Pain, pain can wake you from a dream. I flew up high in the sky, then collapsed my wings and tucked them close to my body.

The sensation of falling; it's new to me, and I am afraid. But something inside me knows that I can not rest peacefully, at least not until my job was done, I must do what I have to do!

I near the ground.

I want to let my wings out, I don't want to die.

But it's too late.

I feel the pain of impact. I feel the thin bones in my body shattering, and there's blood everywhere, isn't that _my_ blood? I don't know what to think, but before I have to, I close my eyes again.

**Iggy's POV**

I knew it was a dream from the moment it had started. After all, there was no other way in which I could see so perfectly.

"Iggy? Luv, what's wrong?" Came a female voice, I turned around. There standing under a magnolia tree was a girl, she had brown hair, like the earth, and green eyes like the leaves.

She approached me. Then she kissed me. That's when I hear it, that frantic young voice from so long ago

"Iggy! Iggy no! Please, don't forget me! You promised. Iggy, you fool, what I'm going to do without you?.. I love you" the voice, it's familiar somehow, but I don't go and check because of the brunette on my lap.

I leave her behind, and head towards where I have heard the voice of a familiar girl, calling out to me.

I see her then, she's so beautiful, her skin is chocolaty, and her hair is dark, but her eyes are so alight with happiness, her smile just warms up the place, I can't remember who exactly she is, but I remember I promise of sorts I made to her one time.

Before I know it, we've discovered-

I woke up.

What was it that we were going to discover? I can't remember, I look at Nudge, and I realize, I can't deny my feelings for her. But I don't want to tell her, at least not yet. I shake her gently one more time.

"Nudge, please wake up." This time she stirs, and wakes

"What happened?" she asks, but I have o answer for her

"I don't know, but I found you unconscious, it scared me." I say,

"Hmmm, oh I see," she replies

"You want it don't you?" I asked

"What?"

"You know what"

"Just tell me"

"Revenge" I tell her,

"Yes" she whispers back "I want, I want so bad to kill him, to see him die by my hand. That would make me very happy."

**Huh, somewhere in there I switched a little style for effect. I hope you liked it, credits to Bbqsaucelover for some ideas in my trouble times of writer's block. Thank you all for reading! . Meow!**


End file.
